High power density is always required for power converters in the field, because high power density means a small volume, a light weight, a reduced space occupation and a reduced cost. Along with a pursuit of high power density of switching power supplies, high operating frequencies are adopted more and more widely. High operating frequencies can effectively increase power density of switching power supplies, which is a forever pursuit in switching power supply technology.
Since insulating treatments may be performed among respective cells, on one and the same silicon chip, of a planar type device, the respective cells may be combined as needed so as to achieve high integration. Since distribution parameters of a planar type device may be decreased, planar type devices represent a typical development direction of high frequency devices. In order to achieve high performance of planar type devices, one way is to conduct various optimizations on integration processes.
All bridge circuits in a power integrated module can be integrated in a semiconductor chip, and the power integrated module may be applied in various power conversion circuits such as a Boost conversion circuit, a Buck conversion circuit, a full bridge circuit or a half bridge circuit. If the semiconductor chip integrating the bridge circuits is optimized to be more applicable to high frequency applications, performance of the above various conversion circuits may be further improved.
It should be noted that, the above information disclosed in this Background section is only for helping understanding of the background of the present disclosure, therefore, it may include information that does not constitute prior art known by those skilled in the art.